The Pale Kids
The Pale Kids are a group of kids who stay indoors during recess, rain or no rain. They are called pale kids, because they supposedly are paler then the other kids, due to hardly catching any sunlight. They spend their recess in room 51, playing games and reading comicbooks. Where most kids find an indoor recess torture, the pale kids﻿ actually like to spend their recess indoors. This is because their hobbies mostly involve indooractivities, like playing fantasy-games, reading comicbooks and playing with their constructobots. They also tend to find life on the playground to rough and even somewhat threatening, given Lawson's attitude towards them. The pale kids also appear to be quite intelligent and seem to value intelligence from other students, since they knew Gretchen Grundler and even admired her. The pale kids might come of as strange, or geeky, but they are actually very friendly, as they were eager to get to know T.J., when he first entered room 51. They also appear to be quite loyal as friends. When T.J. wanted to prevent miss Finster from washing away Spinelli's chalkpiece, the pale kids immediately came to T.J.'s aid. Members *'Frank': Frank is a tall blond boy who wears a pair of glasses. He appears to be the leader of the pale kids, similar to T.J. being the leader of his own gang of friends. His clothing seem to be similar to Gus's: a green shirt and a pair of pants wich is slightly darker then his shirt. Frank is also known as Tiny Cedgewick and appears to have been friends with Lawson, once. A couple of years ago, he himself was forced tot spend recess indoors, because of an injured legg. He never came back to the playground and Lawson believed that the pale kids got him, not knowing that Tiny Cedgewick became a pale kid himself. *'Rodney': Rodney is an African-American boy. He wears a blue pair of glasses. His hair seems to be out of style. He wears an orange t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans. *'Steve': Steve is a chubby boy with brown hear. He usually wears a labcoat. Like Frank and Rodney, Steve also wears glasses. *'Carl': Carl is the boy who's eyes are covered by his red hair. Carl has braces. He wears a blue shirt. Frank's voice: Steven Rodney's voice: Joey Steve's voice: Evil Genius/David/Zack Carl's voice: Duncan Friends: TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Randall Weems, Menlo, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Miss Grotke, the Ashleys, Scribe Kid, Jordan and Jerome, King Bob and other good Third Street School students Enemies: Earwin Lawson, Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Greg Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy, Lazy Kid, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo and Kurst the Worst Likes: Spending their recess in room 51, playing games and reading comicbooks Dislikes: Being teased, troublemakers causing trouble (mainly Lawson) and being framed by troublemakers Category:Recess Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Heroes Category:Characters Voiced by Steven Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Characters Voiced by Evil Genius/David/Zack Category:Characters Voiced by Duncan Category:Comedy World Characters Category:South Park haters Category:Family Guy haters Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Barney fans Category:Barney lovers Category:Cookie Monster lovers Category:Sesame Street fans